Episode 58 (W)
is the fifty-eighth episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 20th March 2013. Plot Mizel Trouzer's limbs were disabled, but the Control Pods are rendered unusable because it was attacked by one of the Vectors, trapping the players inside. Leaving with no other choice, Ban, Hiro and Ran decides to enter Mizel Trouzer to deal with him directly. Mizel notice this and decides to give some good welcoming. The players from all over the world are desperate protecting the grand spheres and taking down the Vectors while Professor Yamano and the others are fixing the control pod system to free the players that are trapped. Meanwhile, Ban, Hiro and Ran arrived to the control center of Mizel Trouzer, noticing Mizel's body was lying lifelessly on the ground. They are then greeted by Mizel O-Legion that is watching them from above. He questions why they keep getting in his way when he was trying to give them happiness. Ban answered that they do not want happiness to be forced into them. Mizel's hologram appeared as he mock that humans are nothing more than chips in a circuits. Hiro was infuriated by this and declared that they would not lose to the likes of him. Ran and Ban agreed, with the latter throwing a D-Egg to engage against Mizel O Legion in an LBX Battle. Ridiculing again if imperfect beings like Ban and the others can defeat a perfect being like Mizel himself, they started the battle. However, Mizel O-Legion proves to be tough to beat because he can make more accurate movements and he uses Knight, Strike and Burning Mode against them, mostly inflicting heavy damage on Minerva Kai. Ban had Odin Mk-2 change into jet form and Mizel O-Legion turn into jet form as well, chasing the former's LBX. He managed to catch on and ram onto Odin before using Stinger Missile to brought it down. Achilles D9 intercepted Mizel O Legion's Jet Striker that was meant for Odin Mk-2 but it was brought to its knees. Odin Mk-2 try to strike but Mizel O-Legion fend off against that and pushes both LBXs afar. He uses Gao Cannon at Achilles D9, only for Minerva Kai to take the hit, destroying it to pieces, much to Ban and Hiro's shocked. Despite saddened that her LBX was destroyed and being ridicule by Mizel for doing something pointless, Ran stood for her point that fighting for friends is not pointless. Hiro and Ban agreed with that and activates WV and WX mode respectively. They uses this forms to fight against Mizel O-Legion and Hiro eventually managed to make Achilles D9 land a hit on Mizel O Legion. Shocked by this sudden revelation, Ban and Hiro started their counterattacked, damaging Mizel O-Legion before the two respectively uses Attack Function; Glorious Ray and Big Bang Slash. Their attack critically damages Mizel O-Legion before Ban and Hiro uses Attack Function; Double Ray Wing to destroy Mizel O-Legion completely. Ran cheered that Ban and Hiro manages to defeat Mizel O-Legion, with the duo thanking Ran. Their celebration were cut short when Mizel's body came back to life but revert to the original android form. Mizel accepts his defeat and allows Ban and his friends to do as they like before he fainted and become a lifeless android corpse. All the Vectors that were active suddenly ceased functioning before Ban contacted Professor Yamano that they managed to defeat Mizel. Ami and the others were glad as simultaneously, the control pod system was repaired and the pods' hatches were opened for them. Everyone in the whole world were glad too and Professor Yamano congratulated them. However, the celebration was cut short when Mizel Trouzer started to shaking like an Earthquake and it is revealed that the giant robot is starting to fall apart, much to their dismay. To make things worse, their exit were blocked by rubble and the Seto 50 that happened to be in the room they are currently began its countdown and will explode in 5 minutes. Everyone, including Professor Oozora were utterly shocked to learn this too. The trapped trio try to make their way out but one of the rubble gave Ban and Hiro a hard time. Ran uses her karate kick to smash it, allowing them to leave the room as they continue escaping. The trio eventually managed to reach what they think an exit but to their dismay, the exit is too high from the ground, causing Ran to fall into despair. However, Hiro encourages them not to give up and they do what they can to return to everyone. As the countdown continues, everyone in Duck Shuttle was in despair, helpless to save the trio. Gouda's word of attempting to save them even if it is by himself, gave an idea to Professor Yamano and asked everyone's help. Ban, Hiro and Ran tried to find a jumping spot before they jumped together as the countdown reaches zero and Seto 50 began exploding. The trio who they thought themselves to be dead notices they are floating and the scenery is all blue. Hiro and Ran noticed that their friends LBXs are there each holding an Optical Photon Generators(OPG) '''to create a small a mini Grand Sphere to protect them from the explosion. Everyone were glad to learn that Ban, Hiro and Ran are all right. Hiro said that they have become heroes, which they agreed and Ban thanked his father for creating LBXs, everyone and LBX themselves. Everyone return to their normal lives. Jessica return to NICS and embrace her father. Yuuya, Jin and Asuka are present too, shaking hands with NICS staffs. As for Kirito, Takuya introduces him to Prime Minister Zaizen. Gouda, Ami, Kazu along with the others are having fun with LBX battles in Kitajima Model Shop while Sendou was sitting outside frustratingly sulk while holding a signboard. Ran was at her house, presumably meditating and Otacross was visiting her. Otacross receives a karate kick from Ran when he showed her a figure of herself with Minerva Kai's body. Hiro spending time with his mother with snacks while teacher her to play a video game and there is a new photo they took together, which was placed on a nearby cupboard. Ban and his father return home and they were greeted by his mother. It ends with Ban smile widely. Attack Function/Special Mode Used Attack Function *Sword Bit' *'Stinger Missile' *'Jet Striker' *'Gao Cannon' *'Glorious Ray' *'Big Bang Slash' *'Double Ray Wing' (Debut) Special Mode *'Knight Mode' *'Strike Mode' *'Burning Mode' *'WV Mode' (Debut) *'WX Mode''' (Debut) Trivia *This is the last episode of the Danball Senki W series. *This episode is also the last episode of the Mizel chapter, which shows the shutdown of Adam and Eve, the AI created by Haruka Oozora. Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes